Everywhere to me
by ALCzysz17
Summary: oneshot,songfic...Love is in the air...all by the girls point of view....a bit sad, but happy too...HXB,YUXKY,KKXY,KMXSK...PLEASE REVIEW...


**Yay! I'm sooo excited with this one-shot, songfic...its really great and I hope you all enjoy it... I thought of it when I was listening to the song so hope you all enjoy it...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I don't own Yu yu hakusho...if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I?**

**I don't own 'Everywhere' sang by Michelle Branch...but I do love this song...**

**This is all relationships... HieixBotan, YusukexKeiko, KuwabaraxYukina, and KuramaxShizuru...hope you all enjoy...**

**Everywhere To Me**

**Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere**

**Botan's POV...**

I spend all my time just watching you from far away. I feel so stupid at times because I don't have the guts to tell you how I feel. You would never look at me this way, you would only give me a glare. Your crimson eyes I can't stop staring at them I feel so intranced by them. I only act ditzy around you because I'm so shy and I hope that one day you would fall for my stupid ways. I only want you no one else, it hurts when I see everyone happy and together. You and I are the only ones alone, why not get together. I could use someone like you to keep me from being a complete idiot and you need someone like me to keep you from being a completely boring and mean guy. I love your spiky black and white hair, how it moves slowly in the wind. Your strong mucles that are hidden under your black shirt and cloak. I just need your touch at least to know that I'm not dreaming, that this is truely real. I want you so bad, I need you to hold me before I loose all connections with reality. I really need you Hiei...

**Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep   
You're always there**

We were at Genkai's temple like usual, everyone was there but you. I sat there wondering where you were, wondering if you even cared. I only come to the parties in hope that you would be here but you weren't. I watched as everyone had fun and talked about the latest things that have happened in their lives. I could only think of you and no one else. Yukina would once in a while glance at me with worry in her eyes. I would only smile at her as trying to reasure her that I was completely fine, but I wasn't and it was because of you. Kurama would too check up on me, seeing that I was sitting all alone, but I would just tell him that Shizuru looked more lonely and that I prefered to be alone. I told him that I just had a lot to think about. He would nod his head and go to Shizuru and comfort her. Soon I finally had had enough of the little party and I headed outside for some fresh air. I stood on the back porch as the wind blew by me, making me feel more relax and less upset. I stood there for who knows how long but soon I felt like I wasn't in reality anymore. I looked up to the cloudy sky when I felt two soft yet rough hands rub up and down my arms and felt someones breath on the back of my neck. "Why are you standing out here alone, girl?" a strong, deep voice say as his breath sent goose bumps down my sphine. "I wanted to be left alone." I heard myself say to this mystery man. He kept his hands on my arms and then I felt his chest against my back. "Your not alone, not when I'm here." he said to me as his hands moved from arms and to my waist where he brought me even closer to his warm body. I then felt him kissing down my neck. Slow, soft kisses where he also licked and nibbled on my skin. "Your not alone, Botan. You never were." I heard him say and then his body heat disappeared. I spun around to see that no one was there. I almost was in tears as I wished that he really was here. I decided that I should just go in and sleep. Once I was inside I told them that I wanted to go to sleep. Soon I was in my bed getting ready to sleep. I was now just about sleep when I felt his pressence again. I looked over near the window to see two crimson eyes stare back at me...

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone**

**Keiko's POV...**

I remember when I first met him. We were just kids then, and he was so shy and cute. He was never as arrogant as he was now, but you always change when you get older. He was the best friend I had for a guy, and now he's the only man I could ever love. He was the one who stole my heart, even when he firsted died I felt that he would come back even if it defied all logic. He was my first love and I had faith that he would come back to me. He was always a trouble maker, never giving the teachers break. I use to scold him for being so bad and always getting into fights just for the fun of it. I soon learned that you could take something that was so much apart of him. He was always a fighter, he never lost a fight and when I found out what a spirit detective was and where he was. I had to be there, to be there for him. All I can think about is him, even when I close my eyes I always see his image. Tall figure, chocolate brown eyes, gelled black hair, and his proud smirk. I have always loved him, even when I didn't really understand what it was that I felt when I was near him. Now I know more than anything, I'm in love with my childhood friend. I'm in love with Yusuke Uramashi, the only man I could ever love...

**I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me**

I watched Botan as she sat all alone. I felt so bad for her because she didn't have a man by her side like everyone else, but Shizuru didn't have a man by her side either yet Botan looked more sad. Maybe she has a crush on a guy who doesn't notice her. I didn't get time to think about it because she got up and went outside, she said that she needed fresh air. I turned to look at the man I loved more than my own life who was wrestling with Kuwabara. He was so cute when he was determine about something. When he was wrestling Kuwabara he looked over towards me and winked with his proud smile. I waved and smiled back at him. Yusuke then smashed Kuwabara's hand to the coffee table and yelled out to the world. "I win!" I laughed at his excitement of winning such a pointless game yet that was Yusuke, the one who would always protect the ones he cared about. He then got up and said 'no' to Kuwabara who wanted a rematch. Yusuke then went staight heading towards me and I in return looked the other way. He came up to me and smiled. "Did you see me cream Kuwabara?" He asked with a spark in his eyes. I laughed and said, "Yes Yusuke, I saw the whole thing." He grinned widely at me and said, "Can we talk alone?" I looked a little scared hearing the 'talk alone' part. Some many things go through a girls mind when the man she loves says that he wants to talk alone. I just nodded to him and which he lead me to the hall way. I looked at him, he was like a god. Its hard to think that was really, truely real. He was amazing, wonderful, and strong. Everything I have ever wanted and even more. I then asked, "You wanted to talk about something?" He nodded to me and turned to look at me. I was laying on the wall and he was leaning against the opposite wall. "It's about our relationship." he said and I almost went into tears. Was he going to break up with me? Does he want someone else? I can change, really I can. Just please God don't have him break up with me. "Well...this is hard..." he said and I was about to cry. Then he went on one knee and said, "Keiko I love you to death and well...will...will you marry me?" he then pulled out a engagment ring that had a white, clear diamond ring. "Yusuke...Yes I would love to marry you!" I shouted and jumped in to his waiting arms. He held me there in his arms and I knew I was the happiest person a live right now. Yusuke then looked at me, he leaned in until our lips became one. I moved my mouth with his as we made out. I knew now that I loved Yusuke, I loved him ever since I meant him...

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone**

**I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
**

**Yukina's POV...**

I wasn't really sure what love was. I mean I knew what a love of a mother, but not of a brother, or of a real lover. I as a koorime I wasn't suppose to love, I was suppose to be cold-hearted and uncaring. I could never be that. Even when that mean, evil bad man who kept me in the tower all alone, I still could never dream of killing him even though I hated him for what he did to me. I remember when I first saw him. He risked his life just to set me free, just to make sure I was okay. I felt so happy when he beat Toguro the first time. He saved me from hating all humans because he showed me that real humans were nice and wonderful. I remember when I was so slow when he was flirting with me. I just thought that he was just being very kind and nice. I should have known that everything he said to me since I meant him was true that he cared for me, that he not only liked me, but loved me for who I was. He didn't care that I was an ice demon, he jsut wanted to make me smile and hopefully love him back. I feel so dumb and slow not realizing this until now, until he was about to give up on me. I knew that he was only going to give up because he thought I would never love him, but now...I know that I love him, and I always will no matter what. I love you Kazume Kuwabara...

**And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
**

I was worring over Botan as of the moment, because she seemed so sad. I would glance at her and all she would do was smile back. I could only wait until she would tell me about the problem. I then turned away when she walked outside, I looked over to Kazume who was wrestling Yusuke. He was trying so hard just to impress me, just to make me notice him. He had a determined look and was concentrating on winning. I didn't care if he won or lost he was still the best thing I ever had. I saw Yusuke look to Keiko and wink at her, he then all of a sudden hit Kazume's hand on the wooden table. Kazume looked so upset that he didn't won, I looked at him and smiled yet he wouldn't even look at me. I knew he wanted to win to show me how strong he was and that he could truely protect me. He then asked Yusuke for a rematch but he refused. I watched as Kazume walk away to the other side of the living room, away from everyone so he could sulk in his lost. When he wasn't looking I walked over to him. I touched his hand gently. He looked at me and said, "You shouldn't even look at me Yukina, I'm such a loser. I try so hard to win but I will always lose." I shook my head and held on to his hand tightly. "No Kazume. I don't believe that. Your strong and the best you can be. You should know that you can only be the best you can be not the best that everyone expects you to be. You don't have to impress me Kazume." I told him as he listened to me. He then nodded and looked up to me. "Thanks Yukina, I really needed someone to say that." I smiled and said, "Kazume, I'll always be here for you. Just like you are always there for me. I... I think I love you..." I said uncertain I said the right thing. Kazume looked at me with wide eyes. "Do you...do you truely mean that?" he questioned and I saw hope in his eyes. "Yes Kazume. I love you and I wish I understood my feelings sooner, so you wouldn't have to try so hard just for me.." He smiled and jumped up. He picked me up and swung me around in his arms. I laughed and smiled brightly at his happiness. After I stopped I looked into his eyes. Soon our lips meant and we both had our very first kiss. It was wonderful and I was so happy. "I love you Kazume." "I love you Yukina.."

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
**

**Shizuru's POV...**

I had always hated myself for who I had become. I hated the person I stared at each day in the mirror. I would always try to make sure Kazume never became like me that he would always make the right choices in life. Even though he fought alot at least he didn't drink and smoke like I did. He was gonna become something great in the future and I, well I was just gonna be the sister who couldn't make the right decisions and would probably end up dieing in a car accident some day. I always loathed myself and no one could help me stop. That is until I meant Kazume's friend Kurama. At first I thought this kid is some smart aleck who would try to tell me all my mistakes and that I would be a horrible mother if I were to have kids. Yet he was different, he never pitied me or looked at me like I was a loser. He looked at me like an important person, like someone different. I never felt like that before, I felt so tinglely when he would accidently touch me or something. I heard that if you feel that way towards someone then that meant that you were falling in love. I never really believed that at all but now maybe...just maybe I really did fall for that red haired, green eyed fox boy...

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
**

I sat alone most of the time during the party. I would have sat with Botan but she looked like she wanted to be alone. I saw Kurama would go and talk to her yet she would send him back to me. I didn't mind though, I loved having him talk to me. We both watched as my little brother and Yusuke arm wrestle. I knew he only did it to impress Yukina which was in a way sweet. We watched till Yusuke finally banged my little bro's hand on the brown coffee table. He looked really upset but still asked for a rematch but Yusuke wouldn't have it. I for one was bored so I excused myself from Kurama's pressence and went in to the kitchen where I started to smoke. I wasn't aware anyone came in until someone snatched my cigerrite away from me. I looked over to see that it was Kurama who took it away, he then threw it away in the trash can. "Hey why the hell did you do that for?" I questioned as I was very pissed by his actions. "Smoking is very bad for you. I don't want to go to your funeral in a few years from now." I shook my head. "Why would it matter to anyone? Soon I'm just gonna be forgotten anyway." I said looking out the window to see a cloudy sky, just the way I like it. I then felt his arms wrap around my waist and I blushed. "You know... I would miss you..." he said and I felt tears in my eyes. "Really? Do you really mean that, Kurama?" I asked as tears fell down my face. I was never this emotional, why did I have to be now? "Shizuru if you were to die right now, I would do anything to bring you back. I would even give my own life for yours." I heard him say and more tears fell down to the ground. He turned me around in his arms so I was facing him now. He then wipped away the wet tear lines on my cheeks. "Remember Shizuru, your not alone." I then smiled. "You make me believe that I'm not alone." He looked at my eyes and then glanced down to my lips. Before he knew it I brought my lips up to his and we kissed. He moved his mouth against mine and licked my lips. I shyly opened my lips for his tongue to explore my mouth. I felt his tongue roam my mouth and play with my tongue. He then finally broke from me. "I love who you are Shizuru, so don't ever think that your alone, because I will never let you be alone." he said and kissed my lips softly. "With you around I don't need to be alone.." I said as we kissed again...

**You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?  
**

**Botan's POV...**

I saw crimson eyes staring back at me. I was stunned to see him right there looking back at me.He got up and walked to me and sat on my bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I tried to believe that Hiei was truely right there in front of me. I then felt him hold my hand and rub his thumb up and down on top of my hand. I looked at our hands and then looked up to him. He stared into my eyes like he was asking himself a question before speaking. I couldn't take it anymore so I said, "Hiei, what do you see when you look at me?" I was afried of what his answer was. "I see...my stupid ferry girl." I looked up to him wide eyed. He then pulled my to him where our lips crashed into each other. I was so amazed that he would do something like this. Once we broke apart he said, "What do you see when you see me?" I smiled as rested my forehead on his. "I see someone who I want to spent the rest of my life with.." I then realized that I was not dreaming...I'm not alone...

**There you guys go... I so loved this fanfic... I worked so hard to finish this and I so failed a homework grade just to b/c I wanted to get this out for all of you to review...please review... I really worked hard...thank you...**

**TearsofSadness17**


End file.
